Laptop computers have long presented users with a tradeoff whereby significantly long battery life is essentially sacrificed for convenience and weight. Generally, laptop (or notebook) computers conventionally involve an AC/DC adapter that extends from a plug (for plugging into a wall outlet) to a “brick”, and then another plug from the brick to a wire which leads to another plug or adapter for insertion into the laptop/notebook. Power from the wall outlet then goes to the system and/or battery.